The Amazing Spider-Man episode 3: Blood, Gold, and Consequences
by Michael.ramos2780
Summary: The Amazing Spider-Man is on the hunt! A series of murders traces from every major politician which leaves Captain Stacy and Spider-Man into encountering a new threat that has is way more than just an agenda. Aunt May also is in a time of crisis as she is unable to move forward from the death of her husband; Ben Parker.


The Amazing Spider-man Episode 3: Blood, gold, and consequences

Written by Michael Ramos

Based on Marvel characters created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko

Fade in

Int-The New York gala,gala-night

The night burns with the moonlight rays touching upon each skyscraper. People eat, drink, and even sleep with some lights flickering on and off. People are drinking martinis and even wine while they touch each other arms.

The Gala, Gala is the one place in new york every year that the best and brightest come in to pitch money for the city's natural course to grow.

Jenny Colhens, the mayor, comes up to the plate ready to speak with many in suits and dresses. From a homosexual to a people of ethnicities can be seen. The whitest star is a man named Alistair Smythe who is drinking and throwing on his typical facade.

Mayor Jenny Colhens comes up ready to speak.

Jenny Colhens

Hello New York City! It is fantastic to have the annual Gala, Gala here once again! Now we're here to help this city not only be better but to grow better. New York city has become officially one of the brightest cities in the country.

As she continues on with her speech, a group of people in staunchly, raggedy suits appear. They wear white and blue masks as they get in front of one of the men in power. They begin to ruin the room by throwing Molotov cocktails towards the curtains and beating anyone in sight.

Mayor Jenny Colhens tells people to stay calm as she gets hit by a crowbar and beaten to death.

With her last strength, she can see only blood drop from her head, and the cries of terror can be heard. She is knocked out cold.

These people in dirty suits are all different, with some having masks that cover their eyes and others having masks that cover their ears. Through their moans and spouting off random sentences that can be only be deduced as a religious spout.

The Associates

Fall and bend to our needs for the fall of the wealth must crumble and for those of reservation to rise!

A big fire erupts as it can be seen from all over the city. The flames reach catastrophic levels.

Finally, Spider-man arrives crashing through the window to see three Associates with their crowbars and knives. Spider-man sees nothing, but a blood bath with corpses everywhere and a few associates taking some of the attendees.

Spider-man

Nice suits

Two of the attendees look at each other with the one in the middle ready for battle.

The Associate 1

Who are you?

Spider-man

I'm asking the same question

All three associates begin to attack them while spider-man throws one across the room and punches another. He shoots a web ball to one of them hitting them right on the face to then throw him out the window, letting the web go as it attaches to the wall leaving him hanged outside.

Spider-man looks all around trying to put the fire out and figures out a way by pulling down the sprinklers with his webs.

Spider-Man (monologue)

Great!

Spider-man leaves the area he sees a blade with an engraving saying "Seek." He shoots a web grabbing the knife as the smoke from the evaporation rises and guards enter full on to see the same blood ridden room that spidey did.

Spider-man from far away thinks and looks from afar at a dead end full moon.

Theme

Theme ends

Int-Therapist office-Midday

Aunt May sits quietly in an office as she looks left and right clicking her nails with her purse.

Receptionist

Mrs. Parker, the Doctor, may see you right now.

Aunt may gets up and say thanks to the receptionist and enters the office

Therapist

Hello Mrs. Parker.

Aunt May

Hello Doctor.

(Aunt May sits on the nearest chair)

Aunt May sits comfortably as the doctor draughts down her name on his notepad and puts it down.

Therapist

So, Mrs's Parker, how are you feeling today?

Aunt May

Good. I just wanted to take advantage of visiting a psychiatrist thanks to Anna.

Therapist

Oh yes, Anna Watson's friend. I heard about what happened a few years ago Mrs's parker, I'm sorry, I truly am.

Aunt may begin to look down in sadness and then up in calmness as she continues to fiddle with her fingers.

Aunt May

Thank you. I think I'm over it.

Psychiatrist

Are you? If you're are here Mrs's parker then must feel something. Tell me what you feel anger, isolation, sadness?

Aunt May

I feel nothing, but powerless.

Therapist

How?

Aunt May

No, no

(Aunt May struggles to find the words with her getting up)

Aunt May paces without saying a word with the therapist just staring at her in confusion and curiosity.

Aunt May

It's my nephew (clears throat). It's my son.

Int-Aunt May's house- dawn

Peter works on his belt as he sews the last pouch tightly. He looks at it with pride.

Peter's (monologue)

My utility belt or spider belt is now fixed. After my last battle with Tombstone the previous year. The dude chewed me up and spit me out like a dog. That being said, my belt was ripped to shreds and burned, so now I have upgraded it by adding two more pouches and a holster for my flashlight.

Peter flicks his flashlight for it to work and shine brightly. Peter opens refills his pouch with more smoke pellets, web cartridges, and medical gloves.

Peter's (monologue)

I have to be careful with this one I can't sacrifice more time going to dumps or pawn shops to gather more crap. I just hope Aunt May gets home in time. I need to put more focus on this.

Peter refills his web shooters with a new cartridge and outs his mask on.

Ent-The docks-Night

Captain Stacy looks around as he enters the warehouse to find dead bodies and blood all over the room.

Spider-man taps him in the shoulder spooking captain Stacy.

Captain Stacy

Whoa! Thanks for the scare

Spider-Man

No problem

(Spider-man walks towards the bodies)

Captain Stacy

What do you think happened here?

Spider-Man

Besides the slithing of the throats, the hanging of corpses and the multiple stabbings with carvings I have to say it looks like any other murder.

Captain Stacy

How is this any ordinary?

Spider-Man

Hm.

Spider-man in closer inspection notices that there is a small blood trail that can be only viewed if you look closely.

Captain Stacy

We've been hearing of these type of killings for over a year, but it got washed up in the Inconclusive pile thanks to zero evidence linking to anything speculative. Thanks to the Mob and all the washed-up politicians you and those fucking lawyers from Hell's kitchen we got lost and were unable to find whoever where was these killings. These cultists aren't new, these people have some sorta agenda.

Spider-Man

They probably do

He follows it with his eyes and gets up from his crouch position to walk towards a car and lifts it up with his finger to see a heart that has been cut in half.

Spider-man

Bingo

Captain Stacy

Looks like we found what we are looking for.

Spider-man

These killings appear to be cult-like. These link to the murder of those politicians and socialists. But that is the only Idea I can think of as of now.

Captain Stacy looks closer at one of the markings of the body's

Captain Stacy

Sawatzke mixed carved with some sort of circle on the left side of his stomach, the heart I've seen that last year. It has to be the same group, and they were politicians, but to what link?

Spider-man takes out a glove from his left pocket in his Unity belt to look at the markings grab the heart and give it to Stacy.

Spider-man

Get this thing to the evidence and try to identify some of the bodies. I'll meet with you later tonight to help you out.

Captain Stacy

Where are you going?

Spider-man

Somewhere.

Int- New York city Police Department-Night

People smoke and drink as calls and movement come from all around the halls with many cops looking all around with messy desks and coffee brewing at the perfect temperature.

Detective Mcfly and his partner tin drink coffee as he checks out officer Dewolf.

Officer Dewolf

Still checking me out Coul?

Detective Coul

Well, you do have a nice behind, it's not my fault that you were in such a delicate position.

Officer Dewolf

Do you like that?

Detective Coul drinks his coffee and smiles until Dewolf turns him around and pushes him away in which he falls onto a desk.

Officer Dewolf

Dumbass

Creaks and sounds can be heard from the vents on top

Officer Dewolf

What was that?

Detective Tin

Sounds like rats.

Officer de wolf shrugs it and walks into the evidence room to organize everything.

She leaves the room while spider-man web yo yo's down to grab the specific file. Spider-man takes out a flashlight from his pouch to then find the particular record.

Spider-Man (monologue)

Found it.

He finds it under Anonymous. He opens the files to see the various New York Philanthropists and politicians that have been killed.

Spider-man monologue

All the murders are connected to the same symbols and style of killings are all here.

Spider-man hears someone coming finally leaves.

Detective De wolf looks all around the file room to find nobody and leaves.

Int-Therapist office-dawn

Aunt may continue conversing with the psychiatrist as he keeps bringing in hard questions, and May keeps dodging them by sipping some of the free water that is given to every patient with a generic plastic cup.

Therapist

So, Peter, your nephew, where does he go to be exact?

Aunt May

That's just it, I don't know he just goes off gallivanting likely working with Connor's or Octavius on some whatcha may call it gizmo.

Therapist

Interesting it seems as if he is hiding something from you, but what?

Aunt May

I just know he is likely making money trying to support me and the godforsaken rusty broken down house, but I just don't want him to do that I want him to be my boy the one I can hang out with, but instead he's growing up and always working.

Therapist

Talk to him May It's simple.

Aunt May

How?! Tell me how? He's a kid and knowing kids he will probably yell at me or just push me aside. He doesn't care!

Therapist

But you just said it does though.

Aunt May

I know what I said. I'm just selfish. I just hate it when he's all of a sudden Poof! Gone! He hides things from he even built some sort of secret compartment with a key on his bed! A freaking storage place! Why?! My son is hiding something, but what!

Therapist

Do you think he's sexually active? Or maybe even abusing substances? Is he smoking? If I can recall a lot of kids vape and smoke.

Aunt May

No, that's not Peter. But I, Ben caught him drunk once at a party a week before he passed. He was so, angry, selfish, and dumb.

Aunt may pause and looks in shock at the Doctor.

Aunt May

You don't think he is becoming an alcoholic?!

Psychiatrist

Mrs's Parker anything is possible as of now.

Aunt May becomes even more concerned until she starts biting onto her nails again.

Int-Aunt May's House-Night

Peter reads carefully into the files with each detailing the murders and details. Peter gains chills and makes him question the worlds violent actions.

Peter (Monologue)

This group has been killing for the past two years without suspicion. They are all leading to what? What Damnit!

Peter looks closer into the files to see the name "Ryan Markos."

Peter

Ryan Markos was killed in his penthouse around twelve o'clock in the morning. Where have I heard that name before?

Peter gets up and goes on to his computer to look up the name.

Peter Parker

Ryan Markos, a politician who's one goal is to reduce the amount of Homeless and poor by closing off Harlem.

Peter zooms closer to a picture of Ryan as he sees a stranger in a back with a mask.

Peter Parker (Cont'd)

So, you're stalking Markos, but why? What's your endgame here?

Peter rolls backward on his rolly chair to keep on thinking about who these people could be.

Peter grabs the file to find a picture of a preacher and Ryan.

Peter

Now, who are you?

Peter looks closer at the picture.

Int-Therapist Office-Dawn

May's therapist looks at may with a continuous look of worry as May drinks and drinks water.

Therapist

Mrs's Parker

Aunt May gets up and pushes her styrofoam cup against the valve as she fills her cup and chugs another drink of water.

Therapist

(Agitated and tired)

Mrs's Parker

Aunt May stops and looks at the Doctor as he looks sick and tired of her ignoring his aid.

Aunt May

I apologize for my attitude. I just miss how it all use to be. The turkey's the love and incredible lights that Ben would put around the house. I miss those times.

The psychologist gets up as he sees May stan in the same spot for minutes on end as he hears her crying.

Therapist

Mrs's Parker let me tell you something. Your nephew is sixteen going on to be seventeen then eighteen and nineteen then finally twenty. Remember that he will get older and older. Life is short Mrs's Parker don't be afraid. People, especially at your age, are always afraid of change, but in life, we sometimes have to accept it and move on vicariously. The difference is not bad; it helps you grow.

Aunt May

Change has always frightened me even when I married my husband. Why are we so afraid of something so minute, something so natural?

Therapist

Taoists learn to accept change as it is part of their own religion. Right now, take the future and remember that everyone changes. That's how we thrive.

Aunt May goes to sit down as she receives a text message from Peter as she looks down in sadness.

Aunt May

Doctor, I feel agitated is more loneliness really about or maybe something else?

The therapist puts his notepad aside and leans forward to may as his chair squeaks due to the smooth leather.

Therapist

What do you think?

Aunt May just looks at him as she knows that her issues could be something else.

Int- St Patrick's Cathedral- night

Spider-Man web yoyo's down to see a priest using a candle snuffer. Spider-Man pokes the priest behind the back to finally meet father Lantom.

Spider-Man

Hi, excuse me, father.

Father Lantom

Holy Hell!

Spider-Man

Sorry I didn't mean to startle you

Father Lantom

It's fine.

Spider-Man

Listen was anyone here friends with Ryan Markos, a politician.

Father Lantom

Yes, Jason Molfie. He was a good young man who was college roommates with Ryan. They were always together till they broke apart and soon Jason started acting all strange once Ryan soon became a hit politician. Soon Jason went missing.

Spider-Man

When was this?

Father Lantom

About two years ago.

Spider-Man

Wait around the time they found Ryan missing.

Father Lantom

I believe so.

Spider-Man looks all around connecting the dots. Father lantom looks back at Spidey.

Spider-Man

Listen, father, do you happen to still keep Jason's room intact?

Father Lantom

Why yes.

Spider-Man follows father lantom to his quarters.

Int- Jason's Room- night

SPider-Man walks inside a small room where Jason would sleep in with Father Lantom standing by the door.

Father Lantom

Well, here it is.

Spider-Man

Thank you, father,

Spider-Man takes his flashlight out of his utility belt pouch.

Spider-Man opens the drawer and finds a standard bible and flips over some pages to find it empty and untouched. He sets it down.

Spider-Man picks up his bed to find the ground carved up with a big circle. He smashes his fist down to find photos of hundreds of New York's politicians, including Ryan with some scribes.

Spider-Man (monologue)

I think I know who our killer is. Oh, padre.

Spider-Man

Thank you, father.

Spider-Man walks towards the exit as father lantom gives him the sign of the cross.

Father Lantom

May the Lord guide you, my son.

Spider-Man turns back only to continue out towards the exit.

Ext- NYPD Rooftop-Night

Captain Stacy is looking straight at the starry skies and illuminating city as he hears loud sirens and screeches. The world is loud and noisy for him. It's just a typical night. Spider-man lands down with Stacy turns around to inform him on his more recent findings.

Captain Stacy

So, I found out something. A Ryan Markos, a politician whose goal was to reduce and wall harl…

Spider-Man

I know. But it seems that he had a stalker. A man named Jason Molfrie was a friend of his but was entirely against his proposition sadly went missing two years ago. More interesting when digging around I found out that someone was stalking Ryan, but surprisingly nothing came up till only a few weeks later. when investigations began to emerge Ryan was found dead and left with symbols precisely one of a circle.

Captain Stacy

So, what're you saying?

Spider-Man

What I am saying is that eyewitnesses stated that the man always looming around his apartment building was someone who looked exactly like Jason.

Captain Stacy

Why Jason?

Spider-Man

Jason was a devout Christian and was a firm believer in equality; sadly, it seems like society was to blame in this situation. This cultist is likely Jason, who is leading these men.

Captain Stacy

So, how will we find our preacher?

Spider-man

I don't know. I might have to tail one of those men in suits.

Captain Stacy

We better hurry, the mayor could be dead at any moment. These sons of bitches don't care. I've seen people like these. I support religion I was born Catholic, but any religion that spews hate or intolerance towards others are not in support of peace. They support pain.

Spider-man nods as he turns back ready to jump till Captain Stacy asks him in confusion where is he going.

Captain Stacy

Where are you going?!

Spider-Man

Off to find the men in suits. They're likely to be at another politicians home or even maybe… (said to himself) her husband.

He jumps off a building to swing far as he goes off to find the men in suits.

Int-The Colhens Penthouse-Night

The halls of The Colhens household is silent with nothing but the noises of people and their helicopters zooming by each skyscraper. Mr. Colhen walks around in his pajamas as he goes to his lower cabinet in the kitchen to fetch out his booze and dirty magazines.

He is joyful, yet cautious knowing his wife is still missing. He finds the guards outside his door to be intruding almost barbaric but knows no one else is willing to protect him.

He sits on his lovely couch drinking his nice bottle of bourbon while looking at naked pictures of some nude woman. He cackles and smiles as he feels like he was fifteen years old all over again.

Mr. Colhen

Damn them titties are nice.

A man slowly walks around the hallways of the apartment as nothing can be heard.

Mr. Colhen hears a creek finally as he drops bourbon due to him being startled.

Mr. Colhen

Holy shit! Damn, Damn!

The man comes, which is an Associate comes over with a knife pointed straight towards him as he begins to scream loudly like a startled little girl.

Spider-man crashes into the nearest window as an associate sees him and turns his head.

Spider-man

Hey, freakshow get over here!

Spider-Man quickly throws three glass shards at his arm, leaving him to start bleeding rapidly.

The accountant runs towards him as they both start fighting and trading punches and kicks. The Associate throws attempts to stab spidey, but quickly pushes him back and kicks him right on the head and slamming him towards the large garden outside of the penthouse.

Spider-Man

Goal!

Spider-Man runs outside to see him gone, but sees a blood trail and begins to follow it.

Mr. Colhen sits back in shock as he looks at the magazine which is faced to a bikini girl looking straight at him and smiling.

Mr. Colhen

(In sadness) Not now, baby!

Ext-Rooftop and near the entrance to the sewers-Night

Spider-Man follows him as he swings around each skyscraper seeing the long trending blood be painted across the city.

Spider-Man arrives and clings onto a nearby building as he sees one of The Associate's entering through a big sewer entrance near the Brooklyn bridge.

Spider-Man (Inner Monologue)

He's heading to the sewers. Seems like I'm going to need a long shower after this.

Spider-Man enters taking out his flashlight to see some of the dirty, dilapidated corners of the tunnel. Spidey sees a deep hole that leads to black with the unstable wooden ladder attached to it.

Spider-Man (Inner Monologue)

Wonderful a ladder a that could potentially lead to me breaking my legs. This is so fun parker, so fun.

Spider-man lands to the ground cracking the ground by a bit but leaving no damage to himself.

Spider-Man (Inner Monologue)

Huh. My legs aren't broken, and neither is my back, unlike that one time when I thought my powers had given out and broken my back trying to jump onto another building only to end up landing on the car. The funny part is I was sick.

Spider-Man walks forward as he witnesses some lights and even a large city with a huge waterfall connected to the main center, which looks like a castle.

Spider-man crawls around to see those with masks to be building houses and cooking food. They act almost like slaves with some even stopping to pray spouting religious text.

Spider-Man starts to realize that everyone is heading to the crumbling old -man swings in to see a man with burnt skin long fingernails and a man with old dirty robes sit on a throne.

The Seeker

The bible was written in its own sacred wise words and it states,"If your brother becomes poor and cannot maintain himself with you, you shall support him as though he were a stranger and a sojourner, and he shall live with you. 36

Take no interest from him or profit, but fear your God, that your brother may live beside you. 37

You shall not lend him your money at interest, nor give him your food for profit. 38 I am the Lord your God, who brought you out of the land of Egypt to give you the land of Canaan, and to be your God." That is from leviticus 25-35-38.

The crowd muffles and shouts as some cannot do one or the other as the man gets up to grab his gold cane and light it to a nearby torch.

The Seeker

Those who come against us are the ones with power! They care little for the small man! I thrive with you as I cut your tongues and ears to present you with the truth! I care about you, but not for your worth, but for your soul!

Spider-Man lands down to get right in front of him standing up straight ready to discourse and do battle.

Spider-Man

This is what you call hope?

The Seeker

Of course. We go against society by shedding the unnecessary things. We don't need tongues to eat or ears to hear. We rather not eat or thrive in the irrelevancies of society.

Spider-Man stands tall as he looks all around with his feet getting colder and wetter with complete utter silence.

The Seeker comes closer to spidey as he said nothing behind his immovable eyes.

The Seeker

You're probably wondering where the mayor is.

Spider-Man

Obviously.

The Seeker

You know I have been on this earth since the inception of this putrid city slowly trying to make my mark on the world. I believe in everyone, but I am against those who find themselves obsessed with materials. I disgust many oh glorify themselves by promoting themselves by using their likenesses. Sadly as of recent, I had to come out of the shadows due to the mayor and new yorks obsession with obliterating those with nothing. They have been secretly murdering and sentencing homeless and those of little income to a secret place.

Spider-Man stops him quickly with a loud threatening voice.

Spider-Man

(Angry) Tell me where is she!

The Seeker

Your weakness is your anger. I've noticed you haven't come out yet, have you? You're afraid of what the world will think of you. A captain leading a one man war against crime. Against those who commit to evil. You're fearful of your abilities and mask being public.

Spider-Man

I don't give a damn about what others think of me!

The Seeker

Then come out young one! Show them your ultimate power. Join us as we're all for those who are unappreciated

Spider-Man looks at his emblem and recalls of everything that has occurred and realizes he has had no recognition for his heroic and altruistic acts.

The Seeker comes closer to him and points to a mural that has a circle with a red background and swastika symbol in the middle.

The Seeker

This Mural stands for brotherhood and unity. The color red represents many things to me. Blood is one of those things. Your colors resemble everything except your lack of blue. I rather like blue on Captains.

Seeker comes closer to him and points to him.

The Seeker

Just like many captain's you stand for unity! Stand with us as we take over this crumbling society! We must rise so those with power may fear us!

Spider-Man

I believe in change, but what you're doing is no better than what these people in power are continually doing to those who are hungry who need shelter or even lack something as simple as water. Face it you're a fucking pathetic coward. A hypocrite such as those you mock and hate.

The Seeker

Come now, captain. Let us not be bashful and be honest. These people I cut their tongues and ears, so they don't have to hear or taste such air and poison!

Spider-Man

You speak of freedom! But look at how these people are living! They're eating through muddy straws! They sleep on cold rocks! Your nothing but a fraud!

The Seeker

Lies! We hold sanctuary here to rebel against society and their frivolous lies!

Spider-Man

Say's the man who has brainwashed these people into living in a hole.

The Seeker gets irritated and smiles as the associates come near spidey.

The Seeker

Come now, my associates! Rise!

The associates begin to gather around Spidey, cornering him from everywhere with hundreds of associates all around.

Spider-man looks all around as The Associates surround him and spidey prepares his fists to break all their bones.

Spider-Man prepares to beat every single one of them. He punches one of them in the jaw, hearing the crack and knees the other in the stomach as he uppercuts him breaking the mask.

Spider-Man

Seeker!

More and more accountants pile up as he realizes the glasses fall out the pocket of one of them realizing it was politician Ryan.

Spider-Man (Inner Monologue)

This son of a bitch brainwashed these politicians into believing into his cooky bullshit. This man is more psychotic than anybody I have ever faced before.

The Seeker runs towards another room as Spider-Man cannot seem to release himself from the over amount of Associate's till he cannot take it any longer and roars loudly!

Spider-Man

Get off!

Spider-Man throws smoke bombs at the ground, till smoke scatters the entire cave as they all are blinded. Spider-Man beats everyone to a bloody pulp with him even kicking one straight in the face. Spider-Man continues to hit them with even some spewing blood from their mouths due to either broken teeth or those who lost their tongues.

Spider-Man jumps and swings over to the room which the Seeker has fled to.

The Seeker attempts to open a full metal box which holds shotguns, daggers, and swords of all assortments.

Spider-Man walks into the large treasure room filled with gold surrounding every corner of the room with Jason Molfrie's body gutted and hanged up next to a giant gold circle statue.

Spider-Man

(In silence) My god.

The Seeker comes out with a detonator and shotgun loaded and pointed at Spider-Man.

The Seeker

Come on captain why don't you believe in my views. Together we can change the world with your strength and my intellect we can build a new society for those who require it.

Spider-Man

Sorry, I don't really like pillaging and killing others for your brand new world in which you like grouping others into one category. Only racists and assholes do that.

The Seeker

Then die captain!

He tries to shoot the shotgun only for spider-man to quickly dodge and come closer to him to only punch him sending him a long distance.

Spider-Man

Where is the Mayor?!

The Seeker laughs maniacally as he is baffled by such a question.

The Seeker

She is dead captain. I gutted her like a pig! She is everything wrong with this fucking society!

Spider-Man

You sick fuck!

Spider-Man grabs seeker by the neck only to be stabbed with a dagger right into his stomach.

As Spider-Man bleeds he comes closer, bringing out a large sword and beating him while stabbing multiple times. He grabs him by his suit and beats him continuously.

The Seeker stands over his barely conscious body.

The Seeker

Till we meet again, captain.

The Seeker walks out into a small hole in the middle of the river of gold trinkets and items that is filled all over the room. As he leaves, he presses the detonator. Explosions are set all over the caves and halls. Spider-Man gets up bleeding and hurt as he sees the seeker leave.

Spider-Man swings off to the other room to notice most of the bodies not there with some even having cyanide in their mouth. Spider-Man looks all around to find nothing but hurries as the explosions continuously grow more and more. He swings off.

Int-Therapist office-Dawn

The therapist walks may to the door as he sees she is smiling and even chuckles.

Aunt May

Thank you, Doctor (chuckles)

Therapist

(smiles) What's so funny may?

Aunt May

Um, it's just Peter. I just remember how we used to spend weekdays as he would always lie about feeling sick, but since we were poor, we would go to the local fifty-nine cents store and just buy a bunch of paint. He would always have the biggest smile.

May turns to the Doctor, giving smiling.

Aunt May

I know I am alone, but maybe Peter and I don't have to be. I love him, and I see no matter how hard it gets, we can do it. Together.

The Doctor smiles and lets her out as may walks down the hallway with a big smile yet the most significant worries as her smile turns into questions as she turns on her phone to see a text message from Peter saying, "I love you Aunt May, and I hope you're having a great day." She smiles once more.

Ext-Rooftop of the NYPD-Night

Captain Stacy sees spidey land on the roof to find spider-man, cut and even a bit wet in some areas due to the caves.

Spider-Man

Hey.

Captain Stacy

Hey, My god man, you look like shit.

Spider-Man

I've looked better. (Chuckles)

Captain Stacy

I tried to follow you like you said, but we lost your signal once you entered the sewers.

Spider-Man

Yeah, It was quite a deep hole. It wasn't the preacher by the way. This was someone else. This man's connections run deeper into NYC's past; it may even take us a while until we catch this guy.

Captain Stacy

And the mayor?

Spider-Man sighs as he reveals the bad news to Stacy.

Spider-Man

I cannot say for sure, but the Seeker told me he gutted her. I saw Jason Molfrie's body, though. He must've kept him to do some of his errands. He was one of his many keys to the outside world and who knows how many more he has had.

Captain Stacy

Why do you say that?

Spider-Man

He stated he's been on this earth for generations. So, whoever this man is he's been here since the beginning, and I need to know why.

Spider-Man stands as he turns to see them, and Stacy looks in awe.

Captain Stacy

The sun. I haven't seen that in a long time.


End file.
